


Lexa and Jake Slumber Party

by Stuffedpup



Series: Clarke and Lexa's Puppy Adventures [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa and a puppy will tide me over until this storm settles, F/F, Fluff, Jake the puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuffedpup/pseuds/Stuffedpup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke leaves Lexa and Jake alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lexa and Jake Slumber Party

Lexa hated Jake.

Not actively. She was smarter than that. Clarke was incredibly attached to the dog, and Lexa knew better than to bring up her problems with Jake.

For one, he destroyed everything. Lexa had come back home to find her favorite robe in shreds, Jake tearing apart the last remnants of the soft fabric. He looked up from the rags, with that ridiculous grin on his face. Just as she was about to start yelling, Clarke returned as well, and picked him up and gently bopped his nose as a small admonishment.

He was also incredibly _loud._ He barked constantly, and the one time Lexa threatened to muzzle him, Clarke looked so disappointed in her that she never brought it up again. But every night, every single night, that dog would whine, and bark, and whimper until Clarke paid attention to him. And every night, no matter how many times Lexa insisted that coddling him would just encourage Jake to whine, Clarke would stand from the bed, and bring him into their bed and place him in between them.

_Every night._

Not to mention, just how… affectionate he was. Lexa had no clue as to how he turned out this way; he had been bred to be aggressive, to be a pack leader. She wasn’t sure how this pup was afraid of loud noises and shied away from animals smaller than him.

Lexa assumed it was Clarke’s doing.

Something else that was Clarke’s doing, was that Jake and Lexa were alone.

Without Clarke.

At night.

Clarke had decided to spend time with her mother, back at the Ark ship. Clarke insisted on leaving Jake though, citing that too much change would be jarring for “the little guy.”

Lexa was finding that she wasn’t caring too much for “the little guy.”

At night, while Lexa was going over details with her generals about a hostile group attacking villages in the North. Lexa, seated on her throne while her generals talked around her, sat silent and listened. Dressed in her armor and her sword on her hip, Lexa looked every bit the commander she was.

Until Jake started whining from where he was tied outside the tent.

At first, Lexa was able to ignore him. Then he got louder, and louder, until the generals all shifted uncomfortably.

Lexa scoffed at the display of weakness, before stalking outside and untying the lead from the post. She picked Jake up around the middle, and dropped him on his bedding, before sitting back down on her throne with a flourish.

But Jake wasn’t satisfied with just being inside. No, he was used to being held against Clarke at this hour, and craved that affection usually so freely given. So he scrambled off the bed, and bolted to the only person that he knew.

Jake sat himself at Lexa’s feet, tail wagging and mouth open panting.

He just sat there.

This continued on for minutes, until Jake took matters into his own hands-paws-and jumped onto Lexa’s lap.

The general’s stopped talking. Lexa’s eye twitched.

Jake tugged at Lexa’s clothing, demanding the attention he was used to receiving, yapping the entire time.

One of the generals, clearly irritated by the dog’s interruptions, drew his knife and pointed it directly at the creature.

Jake didn’t see it that way though.

The moment the knife left its sheath, Jake went from his happy disposition, his mouth pulled back in a snarl, teeth flashing, ears fully forward, and a deep growl coming from his throat.

Jake knew he was supposed to protect his Commander. Lexa smirked. This was an interesting new development.

Lexa ran a hand along Jake’s back, instantly calming the dog.

He wasn’t big now, and the generals were more curious than frightened. But Lexa could work with this.

////

Later that night, when the generals were long gone and the tent was silent, Lexa prepared for bed. Jake was on his own small pile of furs, tied to a post to keep him from straying. Lexa snuffed the last candle, effectively darkening the tent. She climbed under the blanket. She wrapped it tight around her, trying to ignore the empty feeling of Clarke not being present. Clarke’s scent permeated everything, the pillows, the blankets, but it wasn’t the same.

Then Jake started whimpering in the corner, just as he did every night. Lexa wanted to ignore him, but the lack of Clarke was messing with her judgment. Lexa had grown accustomed to Clarke curled into her side, or tucked under her chin. Lexa tossed under her covers, covering her ears with the pillow, trying to find comfort while ignoring the open space next to her.

But Jake continued whimpering, and Lexa couldn’t shake the lonely feeling creeping into the bed. Giving in, Lexa threw the blankets from her body, and brought Jake to the bed, placing him down on the end of the bed. She had to maintain some sense of distance.

That didn’t work with Jake’s plans though. The moment Lexa curled back into the blankets, Jake plopped down into the space by her stomach, curling himself into a tight ball. Lexa was loathe to admit it, but the warmth was nice. Jake’s steady breathing broke the stillness of the tent. Lexa ran a hand down a back, marveling at how soft his fur was.

Within minutes, Lexa was asleep.

////

When Lexa woke the next morning, there was a hand stroking through her hair and something heavy and warm on her stomach.

“Good morning,” Clarke’s voice was soft, weary after travel. Knowing Clarke, she had pushed her escort hard to get back to wake Lexa.

Lexa cracked an eye open, smiling up as the gentle fingers continued to slip through her hair.

“Seems you and Jake are getting along a bit better,” Clarke laughed quietly.

Lexa looked at her with questions in her eyes. She looked down to the warmth on her stomach. At some point during the night, Lexa rolled from her side to her back, and Jake had followed by stretching out along Lexa’s stomach, his head pointing towards her face. Lexa huffed, the motion effectively waking Jake. He shot up, his weight suddenly pressing heavy directly on Lexa’s breastbone.

Lexa groaned, picking Jake up and moving him off, but he quickly moved back to curl into Lexa. He wasn’t done resting.

Clarke’s smile only widened, and Lexa looked up at her with a glare.

“Speak of this to no one,” She growled, sitting up, stopping Clarke from running her fingers through her hair.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Clarke said, using two fingers to move Lexa’s face towards her own. The brief peck turned quickly into more, Lexa’s arm wrapping around Clarke’s waist, Clarke shifting to straddle Lexa’s lap.

The two were absorbed in each other, relieved to be back by each other’s side. Until Jake decided her didn’t like being left out.

He wiggled his way between them, paws pushing on Clarke’s collarbone, demanding love of his own.

Clarke laughed, leaning back and scooping Jake into her arms, though not moving from her seat on Lexa’s lap. Jake lapped at Clarke’s face, happy sounds escaping as her squirmed around trying to get closer.

Lexa looked on, her hands still settled on Clarke’s hips. The pure joy on Clarke’s face was an astounding sight. Lexa was amazed that, even after everything they’ve been through, Clarke could still smile like that.

When Clarke looked away from Jake, connecting her gaze with Lexa’s, Clarke was blown away by the pure love shining from Lexa’s eyes. Clarke kissed her again, hands still cradling Jake.

Lexa could admit when she made mistakes. Being able to concede when appropriate was one thing that made her a great leader.

Right now, she could say that she was, at least partially wrong about Jake.

They would have to work on that chewing problem though.


End file.
